Petites anecdotes sur nos joyeux lutins mafieux
by Amanda Tsoyuki
Summary: Des petits drabbles le réveillon et Noël en attendant la nouvelle année.


Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand chose, donc voici mon petit cadeau de noël en avance. N'abusez pas trop de chocolat.

Disclaimer: Je doute que le papa noël soit d'accord pour me livrer demain en douce les personnages de KHR. Donc, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

Voilà c'est tout ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Petites anecdotes sur nos joyeux lutins mafieux._

« Byakuran-sama, que désirez vous manger pour ce réveillon ?

- Hum...laisse moi réfléchir mon petit Genkishi... Je sais ! Des chamallows ! »

Mais _pourquoi_ donc avait-il posé la question ?

OoOoO

« Mukuro-sama, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ce noël ?

- Kufufu, ma petite Chrome, le corps du jeune Vongola, voyons. »

OoOoO

« Ch-Chrome-chan ! Ne pleure pas ! Promis, je viendrais passer Noël avec vous l'année prochaine à Kokuuyo Land ! Mais cette année je suis déjà pris ! Désolé, vraiment désolé ! »

Tsuna, affolé, tentait de calmer les sanglots de sa gardienne.

« T-Tu peux rester avec nous à la maison, si tu veux, neh ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les joues rosies, sécha ses larmes, puis s'en alla.

_« Pardon, Mukuro-sama, je n'ai pas réussi._

_- Aucune importance, ma douce Chrome. L'année prochaine... »_

OoOoO

« Yo Tsuna ! Je t'ai apporté des sushis de noël !

- Ah merci beaucoup Yamamoto. Ils sont à quoi cette fois ci ?

- Miso, gingembre et œufs de truites aux épices indiennes.

- Gloups... »

OoOoO

« J'ai une idée pour décorer le sapin : et si on mettait ce stupide bovin tout en haut et le brancher pour faire de la lumière ? Il faut bien que ce crétin de gardien de la foudre serve à quelque chose.

- G-Gokudera-kun !

- Sage initiative, c'est tout à fait digne d'un bras droit.

- ...mama...

- Reborn ! Ne l'encourage pas ! »

Allez savoir pourquoi Yamamoto croisa un Lambo terrifié criant qu'il rentrait en Italie dans l'escalier de la demeure des Sawada.

OoOoO

« Et donc pour le noël des arcobaleno, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait jouer une pièce et que tu pourrais faire blanche neige, dans blanche neige et les sept nains, vu que t'es la plus grande d'entre nous, kora !

- ...hors de question. »

OoOoO

« Adèle ?

- Oui Enma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu crois que Colzart et le Primo s'offraient des présents à noël ?

- Je ne pense pas non. Pourquoi ? »

Enma serra un peu plus le petit paquet qu'il cachait dans son dos.

« Pour rien, Adèle, pour rien. »

OoOoO

« Boss ! Je vous ai ramené une dinde de France pour le réveillon, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

- Je n'en veux pas, déchet. Je veux manger du thon. »

Squalo se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas craquer. Pourquoi sentait-il que ce noël allait mal finir ?

OoOoO

« Sawada ! Viens faire le footing de noël avec moi, à l'extrême !

- Euh, non merci onii-san, vraiment, sans façon.

- Ah ? Dommage. Hé, tête de poulpe ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

Et il empoigna Gokudera pas le bras.

« Heein ? Mais t'es malade, tête de gazon ! Je veux pas courir moi !

- Haha, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Et toi ne rigole pas, crétin de baseballeur ! Putain mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! »

Une explosion plus tard, le boxeur comprit finalement que non, la smocking bomb ne voulait pas l'accompagner. Tant pis.

Tsuna soupira. C'était noël, et chaque année c'était la même chose.

OoOoO

« Primo ! Vous avez reçu un cadeau de noël en avance !

- De quelle couleur est le paquet ?

- ...Indigo. Pourquoi ?

- Brûlez-le. Très loin d'ici. Et écartez vous du feu, surtout. »

Ugetsu et G ne commentèrent pas le rictus de Giotto lorsqu'ils virent repartir le jeune mafieux avec un air étonné. Une chose était sûr, il allait se mettre immédiatement à la tâche et en serait bien surpris. Pauvre novice qui ne savait rien des subtilités des gardiens du primo.

OoOoO

_« Ma, ma, Ryohei-chaaan, vient passer noël avec moiiii, je m'ennuie tellement ! En plus Bossu à encore fait une crise et Squ-chan est énervé, et... »_

Sans hésiter, le gardien du soleil Vongola coupa la communication.

« Raccrochage à l'extrême, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

OoOoO

« Que me veux-tu, ananas herbivore ? Tu veux que te mordes à mort ?

- Tu n'as donc pas envie d'appliquer la trêve de noël, te reposer, prendre un peu de bon temps ? »

Le sourire carnassier, Hibari raffermit la prise sur ses tonfas, prêt à attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, à ton avis ? »

OoOoO

« Neuvième du nom, devrions nous envoyer une invitation au réveillon à votre fils ? »

Timotéo haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer. »

OoOoO

« Neuvième du nom, nous avons reçu la réponse de votre fils au sujet de l'invitation.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- ..._Va te faire foutre, le vieux_. »

Timotéo eut un sourire.

« Comme d'habitude. »

OoOoO

« Ushishishi, Mammon, on t'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de piquer les boules de noël et de les remplacer par des illusions pour les revendre après. C'est du plastoc et ça ne vaut pas un clou ! »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'illusionniste de continuer.

OoOoO

« Mangez donc de ma buche de noël de l'amour !

- Euh...merci Bianchi, mais sans façon, on n'a plus vraiment faim.

- Aaaargh, grande sœur... »

OoOoO

« Tsuna-kun ! C'est pour toi ! »

En ouvrant délicatement le paquet de Kyoko, Tsuna se dit que finalement, Noël, ce n'était pas si mal que ça...

* * *

Et je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de passer un très bon réveillon et un joyeux noël !


End file.
